Exemplary embodiments pertain to gas turbine engines and more specifically to variable area turbines.
Variable-Area-Turbine (VAT) designs may be configured to adjust the geometry of the flow-wise first vane or of multiple vane rows during various flight phases. One solution may be to rotate the first stage vanes. With this approach a complex platform configuration may be difficult to effectively cool. Accordingly a configuration for a VAT that may be easier to mechanically utilize and maintain is desired.